The bloody rose
by NoRi Benjamen
Summary: Nori,Esro and Elin are three high school human gurls..they meet 3 vampire boys who will fall in love with them afterwards...so how there relation will go?read to know.hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

At the early morning, at she woke up, a brown eyed n hazelnut haired gurl

Mother: nori, hey nori, WAKE UP NW!

Nori: mooom please 5 more min only 5, pleeeease

Her mother hit her wiz a wooden spoon she was carrying saying: NORI, NO TIME FOR SLEEPING ALREADY, U'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Nori sat on the bed in pain, yawning n murmuring *still dreaming xDD*

Her mother grape her from her back*like street kitties XD* n pushed her in front of the bathroom.

Into another house next to Nori's, a cute little gurl woke up *wiz out her mom yell at her *xDD*, she's sandy haired gurl wiz grey cute eyes, she dressed up her school uniform n went down to have breakfast wiz her family.

Mother: good morning sweety~

Elin: good morning mommy ^^

They all have breakfast then elin went to Nori's house she knocked on the door *by a cute way x3* Nori's mother opened, when she saw Elin's cute face she smiled n said: "morning cutie ^^, how r u?"

Elin smiled n said: "morning, am good ^w^, is nori ready?"

Mother: "yh she's having breakfast nw u can wait for her inside come, come"

Elin, went in n followed Nori's mother where nori was still eating very slowly, she was so sleepy *=.= w

Elin: "Nori, quickly we'll be late"

She said it by a calm way

Nori: " =.= hai, hai"

She ate quickly her cereal which made all her face milky xD elin smiled then took a tissue n started wiping her friend's face, Nori smiled *w

And said: "thankyu Elinn~" elin smiled bk cutly *or u can say a kitty smile :3*

Then they went to school, which is not so far from there home so they go there on foot.

Everyday they pass by a little park where they see old man n his old wife sitting there enjoying the early fresh air, n many kittens running here n there n playing happily, but that day there were someone unusual sleeping under a tree in a corner of the park, he was black haired boy wiz very pale-skin.

They was confused of his look as they didn't saw him b4 *the place where they live is a little city wiz very low population and all ppl there know each other*.

Nori whispered: "Elin, who's that stranger?" Elin said: "donno " Nori walked slowly until she was so near to him she was going to wake him up by poking his face

*xDD* but elin stopped her saying: "Nori, leave him alone and let's go we'll be late"

Nori: ''Kay, bye bye sleepy boy *xD*~~ ".when they went away there footsteps n loud voice woke him up, he opened his dark red eyes n looked at them by those sleepy eyes then slept again.

At school each one of the gurls went to her class *Elin in 9th grade, while Nori in 12th grade (high school)*

At Elin's class, she put her bag n slept on her disk thinking of that stranger they saw at the central park .he was a ghost or sth sign no ghosts don sleep under trees in central park at that time of the day oh im so scaared :s but looked kinda cute n think harmful person :3.

At Nori's class, she was drawing the strange boy n laughing on her drawing, her frnd Esro saw her notebook so she said by a confused look:" Nori wht is that drawing mood early in the morning? "

Nori boringly: "hmm donno,(then she jumped of the chair n put the notebook in front of Esro's eyes *as if she's going to make it enter her eyes xDD*) esroooo, did u see that face b4?"Esro took the note book from Nori's hand angrily n hit her by it on her head saying: "I don't have poor vision to that extend Nori I can see it on far distance not like that" Nori laughed hysterically n said:'' xDD k k sorry, but tell me did u see him b4?"Esro: "no…"

Nori:"=.= mmm, y I care anyways.."

Esro:"did u saw him in ur dreams? XDD" Nori got mad n said: "no, I saw him in real baka esroo, he was sleeping at a tree in the park, ohh maybe he's an angle fell from the skyyy~~~ *_*"

Esro:"…"

Said nth n went to her seat leaving Nori talking to her self.

The teacher came n the students welcomed her, she asked them to take there seats n listen to her as she wants to introduce them to a transfer student, all of them started to give attention to the teacher n the door when the teacher said: come in jinn ^^"

A dark haired boy entered putting his hands in his pocket he walked calmly till he stood beside the teacher he said:" hello guys my name is Jinn, nice to meet u "

All that time since he entered Nori was opening her mouth wide *:OOO*

The teacher asked him to take a seat anywhere he likes. He choose a seat beside a boy in the back of the class the boy welcomed him cheerfully wiz a wide smile.

The class started followed by many other boring ones at which Nori was doing nth but drawing kitties n cute things n many xD's when the teacher say sth funny.

When it was lunch time she jumped out of her seat n went to esro, she poked her wiz her pencil on her cheeks then said: "Esro, that new student is him"

Esro:"him who?" Nori got mad n said:"esroo don't be baka the boy I drew"

Esro said:"ahaa xD sorry sweety I forget quickly, poor memory xDD"

Nori: "hmmm nw I got it he's not from here…(then she looked at he was so silent while the boy next to him talking too much)…oh Evan is so talkative n annoying even to new students "the talkative boy *Evanwho was a brown haired boy wiz green wide eyes (*_*) n baby face* he saw her looking at him so he jumped put the disk n went to Nori saying wiz a wide smile: "none Chan, morning ^^"Nori:"….nono-chan?"Esro was laughing on Nori's new nick name so Nori looked at her angrily, so she stopped*kouaii Nori TT_TT

Nori: "Kay….^^morning, Evan*changing of mood in a friction of second xD*

Then she ignored him n went to Esro n said: "Esro, lets go to eat : 3 also I want to go see elin"esro:"kay,lets go "

All the students gone but Jinn stayed at the class sleeping on the disk.

Noir, Esro, Elin and Rach were sitting 2gether,nori told elin that the boy from b4 is a new student at her class, elin:"huh?o.O…..n where is he nw?"nori:"donno…"

Esro was laughing n telling that evan called Nori nono chan,

Elin heard her n said:":3 cute name"

Nori:"mhmm ty ty u.u but still don't like…."she couldn't continue talking as she was shocked by a light poke on her cheek then Evan said: "Norii~~" Nori: "O_O….." he laughed then said: "Nori, wht about going out after school?^^"

T . B .C...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Nori was shocked n couldn't reply,evan:"mmm,nori….r u ok?"is it ok to go out wiz me or nt?"nori:"no…but…can I think about it for a while?i'll reply at the end of the day,k?",evan:"k ^^,take ur time,byee~",nori:"bye…",when he wnt away,nori looked at the three gurls *esro rach n elin* behinde her confusing,esro said:":D….nori bec of my wiseness*xD neew English* n being so smart…I can tell u that this boy likes u :DDD"nori:"…..=.=….ik…..u didn't add anything new" esro disappointed n went to plant mushroom in the corner *x3*,nori:"I don't like boys who cant hide their feeling to in front of the person they like….they r so baka" nori:"wht do u think rach ?"rach:"go wiz him " she then looked to esro,…..nth….she was still at the corner disappointed *XDDD*,,,nori poked her on her shoulder then said:"=3=….esrooooo,tell me ur opinion, I need it"esro:"k :D….go…but is that considered a date?"nori:"O_O,noway….….but…I think if someone asked to go out wiz someone it could be like that id that someone confissed his love first then asked…*sigh*….am so confused,elin,wht do u think?",elin:":ss..dont know nori… but for unknown reason im scared n don't want u to go out wizhim alone….:s"nori smiled n pinched elin's cheeks:":3 don worry cutieee,nth is gona happen,nori is as strong as….",xxxx :"biscuits….." nori looked to the source of that voice,he was the new student at their class he was sitting under a tree drawing,nori looked at him angrily *+_+* he said:"+_+…. Yh,u r nt strong at all…..but only noisy =.=,I couldn't concentrate in drawing bec of u n ur noisy frnds too"nori:"+_+*fire eyes* +_+….first,we r talking 2gether me n ma frnds y u hear us…."jinn:"I can close m eyes but cant close my ears baka gurl…also =.= ur voice was so loud n the whole school heard u…"nori:"I didn't finish my word+_+…..second…."he ignored her n took his scketch pad n went away,nori was about to have heart attack bec of madness,elin was like*T^T,…..:S…..Dx* then she hugged nori from her back n said:"plzz nori don't be maad"nori took a breath several times to make herself calm then she smiled to elin:"im ok elin thankyu~ ^^…but I wont et him go after saying this +_+ kurosoooo ".

At class evan was sitting over the disk,talking on the phone n smirking much,jinn entered the class putting head-phones in his ears *listening evanescence xP* he looked to evan who was putting his legs on the seat :"+_+…."n pointed to his legs to remove it from there *looking at him disgustingly*,evan ended the call n smiled widely then said:"ooh jinn welcome "jinn:"-.-…move ur legs n those shoes from my seat +_+….." evan:"ohh,im sorryyy" then he walked away but jinn holded his arm hard n said:"+_+ don't just go without cleaning it" evan:"huh?"jinn:"yh clean the seat I wont sit in a dirty place" evan:"noway…"jinn:"so…" then he took his bag n things n exchanged it wiz nori's things n put her things instead his the sat at nori's disk,evan:"O_O hey that's nori's disk,u should ask her first"jinn:"I don't care,…..also,….dont u like her….i thought that would be better for u *smirk*".

When lunch break ended,nori n esro went bk to there class,nori stood at her seat *which jinn took it :P*n said:"+_+,that's my seat…."jinn said boringly:"mhmm ik,but it's nt ur's from 2day"nori:"WHHHTT!, …*she got mad but tried to be calm*….*sigh* (allahoma twlek ya roooo7-xDD)jinn plz sit at ur seat.."jinn:"…" he pretended nt to hear her,nori's head was smoking (cant find the expretion xD)*xDDD* jinn laughed n ignored her ,evan graped nori softly from her hand to bk of the class where his seat n her new seat,he said:"nori,plz sit here beside me " nori:"k,….but (n looked to jinn) +_+ u win that time but there wouldn't be nxt time nevaaaa, +_+" n esro didn't stop laughing on both of them *donno why esro sometimes remembers me wiz undertaker xDD*

She sat nxt to evan who was so excited of nori being beside him n all the time he's looking at her n smiling.

At the end of the day nori was about to go but evan stoped her saying wiz a smile:"nori, did u though about wht I asked u? " nori:"ok no problem,but when?"evan:"yaay thankyu noriii,mmm I'll come pick u up from ur house at 7 pm ^^,bye for nw~~" nori :"mmm,, k" evan then went out of the class running to catch up wiz his frnds, nori too packed her books n things n gone looking at jinn *+_+*.

She n esro meet up wiz elin n rach, rach asked nori:"did u say yes?"nori:"mhmm.." elin:":s nori am so scaared,can I go wiz u?"nori:"ok elin that would make it little interesting coz that evan is so boring =.=", esro said:"hey hey gurls that nw boy n nori became enemies xP,but some how noti I like seeing u fighting it's so funny xDDD"elin:":s wht happened again nori?"nori:"*sigh*he took m seat n made me go n sit at the bk of the class beside evaan T^T" elin:"oh, y?"nori:" donno" esro was still laughing nori:"+_+esro shut up (ya to7fa)((esro went to the corner xP))

Rach:"gurls stop it, nori u should rly take anyone wiz u" nori:"mhm I think so, I'll take elin" elin:":3", evan was walking beside them wiz his frnds n when he saw nori he looked at one of his frnds n said whispering:"kim,that's her" kim:"mmm she looks so sweet *smirk*"evan:"…. but she's mine kim take care +_+" kim:"hahaha k k buddy,….hey look evan that boy(n he pointed at jinn who was walking far from them by few meters) that.."evan:"yh ik I felt that too,that's y I invited him,it's gona be a great party "

At 7:00,nori n elin were at nori's room,when nori's mom called nori to ge down as evan is there, elin holded nori's hand n said:"nori, wht ever happen let us don't separate,k?" nori:"elin u r overly scared don worry cutie^^"

they arrived at the place where he told them that they'll go to,it was an old house that have been empty for long time n always ppl say that it contains may ghosts, nori begain to be so excited but elin was holding nori's hand n trembling,evan:"^^ wht do u think nori?is nt it cool?"nori:"yh " evan:"I discovered this place yesterday n u were the first one I though of to show it to u, u like it?"nori:"yh yh ^^….oh but why me?the first one u thought of?" he looked at her n smiled gently then walked towards her n holded her hand smoothly n said:"nori,come wiz me I want to tell u sth privetly.."n looked to elin then took nori from her hand n went inside,insbite it was nt so dark out side*moon light-)full moon ;)* it was so dark inside the house,nori began to be scared,she felt something cold on her neck, evan:"nori,…..u r real stupid gurl…." Nori was shocked n couldn't say a word as she felt pain is her neck,she tried to move but he was holding her hand hard not letting her go….elin was worred as nori n evan didn't go out n she was scared to enter,she took stepts inside there were only red sparkling spots every where…

T . B .C...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Nori woke up feeling so dizzy she opened her eyes slowly there were many ppl walking there n here but she was seeing them like black ghosts she could hear music coming from no where ,she was so confused ,but her confusion vanished when she heard him saying :"Nori ,u woke up baby?" she felt his cold fingers moving the hair on her forehead away, she then realized that she was sleeping with her head on Evan's lap on a sofa at side of that wide hall ,she stood up quickly but felt so dizzy again n was about to fall but Evan held her n make her sit down again ,she remembered that this Evan bite her just before that n drank her blood that made her faint ofc, she trembled just my seeing him he smiled n said while giving her a glass of juice :"Nori , drink this juice then you're gona b better ^_^" Nori looked at Evan by a suspicious way she don't trust him anymore n all wht she's thinking about is going out of that place n away from that scary monster she was silent thinking of many things, Evan :"Nori, r u ok?" Nori looked at him saying by a serious way:" Evan, why me?" Evan:" wht? I don't understand wht u talking about? Hahahah? " Nori :" +_+,Evan really I hate u,Vampire" n she ran,but that hall had no doors or windows she continued looking around n searching for anywhere to go out from but no where for exit…..Evan held her hand softly and said:" u don't want to enjoy the party with me?~~,it's just started ,my lovely gurl~" Nori looked at him disgusted n moved his hand away fro her n said:" ur gurl! U r so stupid Evan I'd never ever become ur gur monster sucking ppl's blood, a VAMPIRE" Evan smirked and said :"u too became like me baby, u r vampire too Nori, I needed a vampire gf n u were the most one good for that rule " Nori was shocked and couldn't understand a word, wht did he said?, she couldn't belive that he make her like him, she needed an evidence she don't feel vampiric *XDD* Evan :"nw enjoy the party wiz the other vampires~"

There at a distance from them were jinn n elin she was so scared looking at those scary vampires like scared kitten , searching for her frnd worried she finally found her she was about to go there but jinn stopped her saying:" stay here don't wander around alone or they r gona bite u…" elin :" b-but…Nori is there n Evan…"she pointed at Nori,((bk to b4 elin went there-)she was so worried waiting for Nori then she decided to go into that house she opened the door slowly that made so much noise, that noise of very old doors...she entered n walked in the dark she couldn't see anything but she was worried enough to make her fear vanish she called nori, but there only the echo of her own voice talking but no one at all, but suddenly she heard a scary voice saying:" ohh , wht a fresh cute meal" that unknown person had a deep scary voice full of hunger, a shiver ran through the bk of her head she looked behind her n saw two red spots shining in hunger, she didn't want to painc, she said :"who r u?" the man said :"am hungry" n he opened his mouth n two silver fangs shined... in time faster than second he jumped towards her she closed her eyes n screamed..when she opened her eyes she was save nth happened to her she looked around, all wht she could see those red spots again but frozen, a sound came from beside her saying :"away from her or u r gona be harmed….Kim" elin looked at him she saw another red spots but more shining, then the dangerous man walked away she could feel that by hearing his foot steps sound lowering, that person beside her said :"little gurl , wht r u doing in a place like that?" elin was still scared even he saved her from that unknown thing but he had the same red shining scary eyes, she said trembling :"m-my frnd entered in there n I was worried as didnt came out so I followed her, then I saw that scary person :sss" he said :"r u sure they entered here? Who ur frnd?"

Elin :"n-nori..:s" he said :"that stu.…*sigh* he must have took her downstairs ur frnd is so weak like paper n she must be dead out of blood nw -.-" elin was like :"O_O nuuuuu" she then said :"hey plz I want to save her plz take me there plzzz T^T….noriiiiii T^T" she was about to cry n she was trembling much, he looked to her by the side of his eyes n said :"ok….follow me...elin :"am so scared.. TwT" n she clung to his shirt like babies, he looked at her -.-, then walked n went down stairs n elin behind him...

Nori :"Evan I want to go home….." Evan looked at her n smiled cutely :"whyy?u don't like the party? or wht?" Nori was feeling mad n dizzy n many feeling at the same time plus another strange unknown feeling like feeling thirsty…..elin said nervously :"plz I want to go to her n get out of there, plz" when evan walked away jinn said boringly :"ok…come" they walked through the crowds of ppl n finally reached them elin hugged nori n cried like a baby finally found her mom , Nori was shocked that elin is here between those scary ppl who all nw looking at her wth hunger, elin :"Nori, r u ok?" Nori :" ^^ yes honey am ok as u can see don't worry,nth wrong" she then looked at jinn who was standing by the wall watching them boringly she asked elin :"how could u get there, it's so dangerous elin,…n wht he's doing here that too?" elin :"he saved me before from a scary red eyed man, Nori looked at jinn n said :"that saved u?y?" he heard her so said :"as i told u before... u are weak n easily tricked" Nori :"that's nt…" Evan came so she mutted

He looked at elin n said :"oh hi cutie how r u?...*then he realized jinn's presence*…oh u came too I knew that u r going to come n enjoy the party wiz us :D"

Jinn looked at him -.- n didn't answer, Nori looked at both of them n said :"wht does that means Evan? Is jinn too.."Evan:"Vampire.." Nori was shocked so much she thought how she couldn't see that or feel that there's sth strange she thought that she was so stupid thou, elin was shocked more than her Evan said to elin :"little elin u couldn't realize that all that party containing vampires!...oh sth else….n u the only human here n soon u gona be eaten cutie" elin :"w-w—ht that mean….n-nori?" Nori looked at Evan angrily then said :"Evan that's enough I want to go out of there I cant just sit here watching them hurting my frnd, no way " Evan :"oh ok cutie…u can go but remember wht I told u…*n he smirked so his fangs shown*….u r mine my cute vampire gf, baby~ bye bye~ u wont ever ran away from me so don't try hard ,I'll make Kim help going out of there~"

They finally went out elin Nori n jinn *as he was bored from that party xP*

No one talked during going bk home Nori was putting her hand her neck re evan bite her n thinking of his words, elin was so shocked n worried, jinn wanted to talk but the situation wasn't good to say anything nth is said anyways , but he thought that for nw he should send those gurls bk home as that night is dangerous full moon makes those vampires strong *nt only vampires all similar dark things too*

T. b. c.


End file.
